


tell me a secret

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harley is a little shit, Identity Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parkner Week 2019, Peter is Spiderman, Pining, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “There’s this boy,” Harley said, heedless of Peter’s internal struggle. “I’ve been half in love with him forever, really, since I moved up here from Tennessee. He was one of the few people who was nice to me right off the bat, even though I sure was an asshole. I’m pretty sure he’s gone on our other friend, MJ. Oh, his name is Peter, by the way.” Harley blinked at him. “Not that you’d know him or anything, right?”





	tell me a secret

**Author's Note:**

> my first fill for parkner week 2019!
> 
> day 1: identity porn
> 
> enjoy :)

Harley was up to something, Peter could tell. While the other boy was a chaos spirit on a good day, Peter knew that Harley hiding on rooftops and needing Spiderman’s help to get down from a rooftop five days in a row only heralded trouble.

Of course, it wasn’t like Peter could say anything; only a small number of people knew he was Spiderman, and Harley (unfortunately) wasn’t on that list. All he could do was swing in and rescue Harley, as if the boy didn’t have Iron Man on speed dial. But Spiderman didn’t know that, so he proceeded to save Harley each time.

“Oh, no,” Harley deadpanned, sitting on a rooftop as Peter swung into view. “I’m very high up and also stuck. Again.”

“The fire escape is right there,” Peter pointed out.

“I’m allergic to fire escapes,” Harley said, unrepentant.

Peter sighed. “I can swing us down, then,” he offered.

“No, thanks,” said Harley, waving a hand. It was the first time he had declined Peter’s help. “I’ll get over my allergy in a little bit.”

Peter was at a bit of a loss. If he were himself, he could ask what was wrong, but he wasn’t sure Harley would open up to a complete stranger. Making a decision, he sat down awkwardly next to Harley, legs dangling over the edge of the roof.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently. 

Harley huffed. “Boy troubles,” he admitted finally, face flaming. He resolutely was not looking at Peter. “Nothing to worry your little webbed head about.”

Peter was glad the mask was hiding his face. He had been crushing on Harley and he was sure that his disappointment was evident in his expression. “Oh?” Peter said, curious even though he knew he wouldn’t get the answers he wanted. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harley looked at him shrewdly for a moment. “Okay, fine,” he said finally. “But only because I have no one else to tell.”

There was that pang of pain again; Peter had thought he and Harley were good enough friends that Harley could share things like this, but evidently not.

“There’s this boy,” Harley continued, heedless of Peter’s internal struggle. “I’ve been half in love with him forever, really, since I moved up here from Tennessee. He was one of the few people who was nice to me right off the bat, even though I sure was an asshole. I’m pretty sure he’s gone on our other friend, MJ. Oh, his name is Peter, by the way.” Harley blinked at him. “Not that you’d know him or anything, right?” ****   
  


Peter was focused on not choking on his tongue. “Huh?” he said intelligently. “I mean, I know a lot of Peters. You’d have to be way more specific. You could probably say I know most of the Peters in the city, which is a lot. Like, at least twelve.” Peter knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop.

A smirk was playing on Harley’s lips. “That is a lot of Peters,” he agreed. “Did you count yourself in that number?”

“What?” Peter squawked. “My name’s not Peter. It’s, uh… Miles?”

Harley just shook his head fondly. “I figured it out, Peter,” he said. “You’re actually terrible at the whole  _ secret identity _ thing. 

“Am not,” Peter grumbled, pulling off the mask. “You’re just stupidly perceptive.”

Harley stared at him with wide eyes. “Wait, so I was  _ right _ ?” he said finally. “I was only, like, 67% sure!”

“Oh my god,” Peter buried his head in his hands. “I really am bad at having a secret identity.”

“That’s fine,” Harley said, pointing Peter’s chin up with his index finger. “I like you anyway.” 

Harley leaned in and kissed Peter, chaste and sweet. Peter wasn’t ashamed to say that he melted into it, hands winding their way into Harley’s curls. 

“Wait,” Peter said, pulling away to catch his breath. “You were telling the truth? You like me?”

Harley blushed again. “Maybe I was and I have a massive crush on you, maybe I wasn’t and it was all a trick to get you to reveal your identity,” he hedged. “Guess you’ll have to kiss me again to find out, won’t you, Spider boy?”

“It’s Spider _ man _ ,” Peter muttered against the other boy’s mouth, but he kissed back anyway.

They stayed up on the roof until the sun set on the city, then swung down, Harley clinging tightly to Peter and pressing kisses against the mask. Both of them smiled the whole way back to the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
